1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a sensing device capable of obtaining three-dimensional print data and a three-dimensional printing apparatus using the same. For example, the present disclosure relates to a sensing device capable of hardness detection that can obtain three-dimensional print data including hardness information, a mobile device having the same, and a three-dimensional printing apparatus using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
According to the development of electronic technology, an imaging device or a sensing device capable of obtaining a three dimensional image of an object has been developed and widely used.
However, a conventional sensing device capable of obtaining a three-dimensional image cannot obtain information about hardness or stiffness of the object, that is, a degree of hardness or stiffness of the object.
Accordingly, when a three-dimensional image obtained by the conventional sensing device is printed using a three-dimensional printing apparatus, an output having the same shape as the object can be obtained. However, since the hardness information of the object is not included in the three-dimensional image data of the object obtained by the conventional sensing device, the output of the object is formed such that all portions of the output have the same hardness.
For example, when a three-dimensional image of an apple is obtained by the conventional sensing device and is printed by the conventional three-dimensional printing apparatus, an output having a shape similar to that of the captured apple may be obtained. The printed apple is formed of a material having a single hardness.
However, since peel, pulp, and seeds of a real apple are different in the hardness, there is a problem that an apple having similar hardness to the real apple cannot be formed by the three-dimensional image and the three-dimensional printing apparatus according to the related art.
In other words, there is a problem in that when an object is composed of parts having various hardness, the conventional sensing device capable of obtaining a three-dimensional image may not recognize hardness of various portions of the object.